What Dumbledore Saw
by Layelleswen
Summary: Dumbledore's lack of respect to Snape's privacy backfires one evening....


Hello, readers! Sorry about the lack of updates for my stories. I have found that what little inspiration I had for Flame and Steel as well as for Flame's World has long since left me. I am, however, working on rewriting The Underground Court of Hogwarts. This has little to do with the other stories and was originally written to explain a little, to my own mind, some of the events in my stories after hearing the glorious news of Dumbledore's persuasion. I am currently working on two pieces that started from this piece, however, it can stand alone. Neither piece is near completion, however one of the plots has been fleshed out, all that remains is finishing the rewrite. Unfortunately, my muse is currently enamored with the other. Regardless, I hope you all celebrate with me my first and currently only finished piece.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he stealthily snuck into Professor Snape's chambers. He heard the shower turn on and knew his timing was as impeccable as ever. He quietly moved to the trunk, and opening it, revealed the treasure he had been searching for. There they were - silk, satin, velvet, lace, even leather - in different rich colours. Smoky greys, brilliant purples, deep blues, glittering greens, sultry reds, and of course, mysterious blacks. He reached out and stroked a blue one, with a black velvet overlay, imagining the snarky professor clad in this garment, complete with matching thong, black garters, fishnets, and heels - all of which, oddly, the professor had on hand.

Lost in his fantasy, the headmaster almost didn't hear the water stop. He quickly put everything back and closed the trunk before slinking back into the shadows, hoping to slip away while Severus went to check his potions lab before heading to bed. Little startled the headmaster after all of his years, however, the sight before him was one of the ones he'd least expected.

There was, what most of society would consider, a very beautiful woman, still wet, clad in only a towel as she combed out her wet hair. She set the comb on top of the dresser (which happened to have a mirror above it) and walked to the trunk Dumbledore had just shut. Reaching in, she grabbed the same corset he had been fondling earlier. Expertly closing all the hooks, the woman reached in and snagged the matching knickers. Clearly savoring the feel of the fabric moving across her skin, she pulled them on, followed by a black garter, fishnets, and stilettos. Using her wand, she dried and styled her hair before applying make-up.

By the time she was done, the woman's beauty shone from every pore, expertly accentuated by her clothing, jewels and make up. Moving slowly, she lit candles and incense around the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. Perfectly painted blue nails picked up chocolate by chocolate, bringing them to full lips and small tongue that treasured the treats, almost as much as Dumbledore had treasured the trunk of lingerie. Where the box had come from, Dumbledore didn't know, though he had been gagging silently just as she moved to the bed.

Setting the box aside, she sighed before continuing on to what must have been the point of the whole evening. Reaching down, she lazily began stroking herself through the knickers as the other hand worked its magic on one breast. Soon, this was not enough, and the knickers were removed, as was the corset. She manually worked herself until that, too, was not enough. Casting a spell Dumbledore was quite familiar with (having learned it from Grindewald), her hand was replaced by the conjuration from her wand. Wand still in hand, she fell back on the bed as the conjuration performed it's task, invisible tendrils of magic stimulating other nerves through out her body.

Dumbledore watched in horror as she finally climaxed and allowed the spell to continue. After it had driven her over the edge three or four more times, she banished it, simply lying on the bed. After what seemed like an eternity, she retrieved her knickers and fetched a flimsy robe from the armoire. She padded out of the room and Dumbledore, desperate to get to his office to purge his mind of this horrible nightmare, snuck out right behind her.

Remember, reviews feed both authors and muses. The only reason this or its off shoots are any where near completion is due to two of my dear friends, whom I call sisters, reading my work as I write it and giving me kind, encouraging words as well as offering up inspiration when I need it most. Thanks to the two of them as well as to all readers who enjoy this piece and either recommend it to some one or leaves a review. Double to those who do both!

Until later,

Layelleswen


End file.
